There’s a reason it’s shiny
by fi3fi3
Summary: What happens when a few team members decide to pull a prank on Torchwoods hottest new couple, JANTO OBVIOUSLY!


**A/N - This was a really random idea that I had, just for fun. I own nothing.**

'What do you recon the others are doing?' Tosh wondered aloud 'Apart from each other' added under her breath. Her gossip with Gwen over lunch had run short of topics of conversation.

'I dunno, but I can guess what activities Jack will be indulging in, with Ianto to help him of course.' Replied Gwen, thankful for a new topic to discuss but wishing it didn't have to be about their colleagues 'secret' relationship, she didn't like the thought of them rolling around the hub…

Tosh thought for a moment, sipping from her drink, before surprising Gwen with 'Want to take a look? I can pull up the CCTV systems on my PDA.'

Gwen choked briefly on a bite of her sandwich before looking at Tosh who was sitting with a smile of complete innocence written across her face, but a strange, cheeky, glint in her eye.

'Why? You haven't watched before have you?'

'It can be quite entertaining, seeing their faces when you make a subtle reference to something that they think only they know.'

'Like what?' Gwen had to admit now she was a little curious and inclined to take a peek at the CCTV systems.

'Well, let's just say, there's a reason why the water tower is so shiny' Tosh smiled, 'and I don't touch it.'

Gwen raised an eyebrow 'Well let's take a look, it can't hurt and we can use it to our advantage.'

* * *

'Hello?'

'Owen hi.' Toshikos soft voice came down the phone into Owens ear. 'Me and Gwen have had an idea and we need some muscle to help us carry it out, plus we know how much you like pranks.'

Owen knew Tosh was trying to charm him into helping them but it worked nonetheless.

'Prank? On who?'

The reply came after a short pause 'Jack and Ianto'

Owen couldn't resist. 'Ok sure, it sounds fun'

'Meet us outside the hub ASAP'

'Ok see you then.'

'Oh and can you bring some sedative?'

'Its going to be one of those pranks is it?' Owen smiled.

'Always' and the phone was hung up.

* * *

All three of them pulled on some disposable rubber gloves, not wanting to touch their victims, who were lying, naked, in the centre of Jacks office.

Owen quickly injected them with tranquilisers trying his best to only look at their unsuspecting faces.

Once sure Jack and Ianto weren't going to wake up, Gwen, Tosh and Owen proceeded to pick them up and, slowly, make their way across the hub.

Ianto felt himself being shaken awake. He gradually pulled himself out of his unusually deep slumber and took a look around him. He was in the vaults, and still naked. Great. His left hand was cuffed to Jacks right and Ianto saw that, oddly, his own right hand was fastened around the handle of a riding crop by generous amounts of duct tape.

He looked up from this strange sight to see Jack with a scowl across his face. 'Ianto is this your idea of a joke because it is NOT FUNNY.'

'What? No. You think I would do this to myself?' he indicated his right hand and what was held there.

Jack noticed and a small smiled played across his handsome features.

'Anyway, don't you think we should read those before you get any ideas?' commented Ianto having spotted two pieces of paper stuck to the glass, Jacks facial expression hadn't escaped him either.

Jack looked up, saw the paper, and stood up suddenly, pulling an unsuspecting Ianto roughly up with him.

They saw they were two letters, each folded in half, with _Jack_ written neatly on one and _Ianto_ on the other.

They each tore off their own letters and began to read, with some difficulty as their hands were cuffed together.

_

* * *

_

Jack,

_Just to let you know, as you are the boss, we're taking the day off. So don't expect us back until tomorrow._

_You may have noticed the unusual circumstances in which you found yourself. To be honest it's quite funny and an excellent opportunity for a prank. But it's not over yet._

_If you aren't nice and do as we say for a week then this footage will be sent to UNIT, the government and the all important Youtube. It will also be used for bribery in the future when we feel the need. (The footage will be edited so that Ianto is in no way liable because we like him)._

_Have fun_

_Gwen, Owen and Tosh_

_

* * *

_

Ianto,

_Sorry about all this but we thought it would be fun to annoy Jack and collect evidence that could be used for bribery so we can make him do what we want._

_The riding crop is there so you can give him a taste of his own medicine after what he did yesterday (although I'm sure you had fun judging by the CCTV footage of the incident)._

_Have fun_

_Gwen, Owen and Tosh_

* * *

Jack and Ianto sat down, and used their time constructively. They plotted revenge.

When their three laughing team mates returned and let them out, an angry Jack tore the riding crop out of Iantos hand and chased, still butt-naked, after Owen while the rest of the team laughed.

Ianto and Jack separately contemplated, Revenge would be fun.


End file.
